Maizen Paradise
by TheWrongWay
Summary: O colégio Maizen Garden era considerado um harém as avessas. Só importava status, dinheiro e notas escolares. Uchiha Sasuke, o aluno especial, nunca se importou com ninguém. Mas aí surgiu um tal de Uzumaki... SASUNARU, Yaoi.
1. O paraíso Maizen

Minna-san, kisashiburi da yo nee? (Pessoal, há quanto tempo, huh?)

**Notas Inicias:** Meu, que loucura, Jesus! Eu operei apendicite, tem noção? E ainda, um mês de férias, eu vou simplesmente ficar em casa! Já que essa é uma situação extremamente incômoda, uma fanfic nova vai me dar forças para continuar as outras. Ainda mais que essa me faz sentir bem quando eu imagino. Porque atualmente a melhor coisa do mundo é sem dúvida o OC que não seria Cannon nem em um bilhão de anos. Então, pessoal que às vezes confere minhas fanfics, eu espero que possam ler esta também!

**Avisos gerais: **Fanfic com temas "meio" adultos (não passam de cenas pervertidas, nada muito a fundo). Contém Yaoi onde hemorragias nasais te deixarão convalescente. A princípio, o casal imutável que eu sempre amei e continuarei amando será Sasuke + Naruto (O vulgo SasuNaru). Contém palavrões e palavras absurdas de acordo com semântica, neologismo e trocadilhos. Quem não quiser um infarto, não é recomendável. Contém cenas fortes que podem causar traumas. Isso é tudo.

Uma escola que se assemelha ao paraíso. Nesse colégio, somente três coisas acabam importando para os alunos: Primeiramente, dinheiro. Sim, quanto mais dinheiro melhor você será. Segundo, status. Ou seja, aparência, personalidade escolar etc, você é bonito, é popular e sociável (às vezes nem tanto), você tem status. E por último, notas escolares, o que não as deixa menos importantes. A sua média escolar, créditos extras de atividades como clubes, voluntariado e conselho estudantil, por exemplo, são muito visadas.

Esta escola chamada Maizen Garden é regida por ninguém menos que a sub prefeita da cidade, Tsunade "Hime". E há mais um detalhe exclusivo: Os alunos são divididos por classes classificatórias. Pode parecer discriminação, mas no fundo, os melhores alunos precisam de aulas com conhecimentos avançados. Portanto, foi eleita a classe "Especial A". Os sete melhores são convidados a essa classe, ela existindo em todas as séries. Depois da "EA", se dividem as classes em ordem: A, B, C, D e, a pior de todas, a classe sub julgada: E. Ao que parece, nessa classe só se encontram as Gal-girls, membros de gangues, delinquentes e bolsistas com menos de 20% de premiação (ou seja, de notas baixas).

Por essas e outras, por fora da escola, os alunos davam apelidos a escola. O mais comum deles era...

**Maizen Paradise**

"**O paraíso Maizen"**

**Capítulo 1 – **Boas vindas ao Sr. Segundão

_Começa o amor colegial!_

**- **Aah! Mas que inesperado, hoje o tempo está ótimo! – Mentira, ele ficara repetindo para si mesmo todos os dias antecedentes àquele dia. Repetia para si mesmo: "O céu vai estar bem azul, o Sol brilhando bem forte. E eu, vou acordar com muita disposição e arrasar aquela escola de gringos e metidos! Gyahahahaha!"

Era típico do jeito do loiro, era com certeza o número um em coisas inesperadas (e em desastres, sobretudo). Mas esse jeito o fazia ser quem era. Desde criança fora criado pobre. Não, ele só era normal. Tinha coisas normais, nem caras ou de segunda mão, era simplesmente mediano. Apesar disso, se esforçava em tudo o que fazia. Por isso, por conta própria, foi e fez a prova do colégio Maizen Garden e simplesmente passou sem nenhuma resposta errada. Havia mesmo estudado até os trapos para aquele colégio e se esforçaria em ser o melhor. Por quê? Como ele dizia? "Todos vão me reconhecer como o melhor, eu vou superar até meu pai e combater o crime dessa cidade".

Sim, seu pai era o delegado-detetive chefe da província de Tokyo. Oh, sim, era um homem importante que sempre resolvia seus casos. Ah, ele perdia apenas para o melhor detetive do Japão: Uchiha Fugaku, sucedido por seu filho mais velho, Itachi. De fato, o aluno do primeiro colegial número um da M.G era o Uchiha caçula. Sasuke.

- Sasuke, deve até ser um cara legal e esforçado, já que é o número um. Pela nota que eu tirei no teste de 100 questões, eu entrei na classe A, como o melhor! Isso é até bem legal, mas como andam dizendo que esse tal do Sasuke é o melhor de todo o primeiro ano, eu espero superá-lo também. Rival! – Berrou para si mesmo, montando em sua bike nova (presente de seu pai pela aceitação da escola número um de Tokyo).

Pedalou o caminho todo em direção à escola e, chegando lá, estacionou de forma teatral e limpou o suor da testa. Mas como dizem, homens bonitos merecem suar e se molhar. E um Uzumaki é sempre bonito com seus olhos azul-céu e seus cabelos sempre dourados, fora as lindas marquinhas de nascença que o caracterizavam como uma raposinha. E ainda assim, lindo, deu azar de chegar oculto pela limusine branca e formosa dos Uchiha.

O uniforme dos alunos normais não era nada comparado ao terno de risca do aluno "Especial" do colégio, ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Sua gravata era listrada nas cores do colégio: Ouro e Verde. O brasão também brilhava tanto bordado no peito do terno como na gravata. Ah, aquilo refletiu um ofuscante raio de sol direto no olho de Naruto.

- Ai! – Exclamou e, num infeliz acidente, tropeçou e trombou com o Uchiha. Ah, hahahá... há...

-... Por acaso, de repente, eu fiquei invisível? Apesar de eu não pensar que isso seja possível.

- Hum? Foi mal, cara, alguma coisa brilhou no meu olho.

- Ah, então foi só um míope. Graças a Deus, pensei que de repente um fã doido resolveu se jogar em mim.

- Fã? Ei, espera um pouco, que arrogância é essa, hã? Quem é você, afinal?

- _Uchiha_ Sasuke.

- Bom, que seja um Uchiha, ou o Zé da Pamonha, você é humano e eu também. Então tenha mais respeito, seu mimado! – Exclamou irritado, dando de ombros e rumando para dentro da escola. O uniforme normal era meio apagado, pois era num tom marrom e menos chamativo, além da gravata ser toda verde e só o símbolo do peito ser igual.

"O que? Vai brincando, eu não to nem aí! E pensar que ele era um cara legal, puts!"

As meninas e os meninos que estavam ali na porta prenderam o fôlego, pois o grande Uchiha rangeu os dentes por um instante. E inesperadamente sorriu. Ao balançar a mão, seu mordomo estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Senhor?

- Quem é?

- Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Uzumaki Minato e Kushina, o delegado-detetive chefe do departamento de Tokyo e subordinado de Uchiha Fugaku-sama. Está no primeiro ano, tem 14 anos e está classificado, dentre os exames de adesão, como "Classe A". Satisfatório?

- Sim. – Meneou positivamente e se encaminhou para dentro da escola, em direção à sala especial "E.A". – Muito satisfatório, aliás.

x-X-x

Dentro de um mês, Uzumaki Naruto estudou o possível e o impossível para os exames mensais. Era diferente da maior parte dos estudantes, pois apesar de ser incrivelmente esforçado e inteligente, era humilde, o que não aliviava o fato de ser cabeça-dura e muito idiota. Devia baixar uma página de piadas por dia da internet, pois sempre tinha babaquice saindo de sua boca. Os colegas não reclamavam: numa classe _A_ os professores mal sorriam.

Dia seguinte aos exames, horário de entrada. Naruto mal estacionou a bike, apenas chegou derrapando, caiu, rolou, levantou e voltou a correr em direção ao quadro de notas. Os olhos subiam, não via seu nome nas classes menores (óbvio). Continuou subindo. Seu nome em primeiro da classe A? Não. Onde estava seu nome?

"_O quarto é Aburame, o terceiro é Haruno, o segundo é Uzuma.... UZUMAKI? SEGUNDO DA _EA_?"_

- Yahoooooooooooo! É DISSO QUE EU TAVA FALANDO! – Dançou, assustando os outros, que logo viam do que ele estava falando. E, naturalmente, se assustavam.

_- A classificação nunca mudou em três anos! Sempre foi a Haruno e o Uchiha..._

_- Graças a Deus alguém mudou as coisas por aqui..._

_- Uzumaki? Ele é bom assim mesmo?_

_- E ele também é bem bonito?_

_- Ah, que inveja..._

_- Vai entrar em segundo, só atrás do Uchiha..._

Naruto nem estava mais ali, estava abraçando a diretora como se ela fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

- VOVÓ EU TE AMO! CASA COMIGO! Ou, melhor não...

- GYAARGH, NARUTO, VAI PARA A SUA CLASSE!!

x-X-x

O coração pulsava como uma bomba relógio. Ta-tum, ta-tum, ta-tum...

Mas quem liga, não é? Onde está Uchiha Sasuke nessa história? É óbvio que quem primeiro ficou sabendo dessa classificação foi o Uchiha. Afinal, ele pesquisou tudo possível sobre Naruto durante o último mês, enquanto o loiro estudava como um cão selvagem. Se bobear, Sasuke sabia até seus hobbies, ou mais, se perguntasse ele te daria até tipo sanguíneo, signo, comida favorita, lista de premiações em Judô, Karatê e Kendô.

O moreno adentrou a sala, encontrando o olhar super excitado do seu mais novo colega. Bom, bom, bom... O que deveria Uchiha Sasuke dizer? "Oi, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke e comando essa classe. Não vou perder tempo com você... Digo, além do mês inteiro no qual me ocupei com você. Por favor, não interrompa meus estudos ou eu simplesmente pedirei ao meu pai que te compre como meu brinquedo sexual..."

Não, ou melhor, até poderia dizer isso. Mas estaria pulando quatro ou cinco capítulos da história. Que sem graça...

Parou em frente à mesa de Naruto, de lado, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. As meninas da classe prenderam a respiração. Os outros prestaram atenção. O silêncio reinou na atmosfera da sala.

- Parabéns pela classificação... _Segundão_.

...Mah?

- Mah? – Alunos da classe.

- MAAAH? – Naruto.

Escutou-se o estrondo da cadeira caindo e o loiro vermelho como uma pimenta ambulante e loira. Uau, uma pimenta loira!

- SEGUNDÃO?

- Ah, desculpe, escapou sem querer...! – disse sorrindo de forma convencida.

- ... – Naruto engoliu a raiva e, como se profetizasse, ergueu a voz. – Eu com certeza vou te derrotar, Uchiha Sasuke!

- Oh, pode tentar.

- E eu vou! Só espere, seu mimadinho, que este Naruto aqui vai vencer!

- Hm, veremos então. Mas não venha gastar meu tempo. – encerrou, sentando-se em seu lugar.

- Classe, bom dia! – Exclamou calmamente o professor Hatake Kakashi. O grisalho mais jovem de todos os esbranquiçados e acinzentados do mundo. Sorriu por baixo da máscara que usava. – Ah, senhor Uzumaki, bem vindo à clas... Tem uma pergunta?

- Sim – respondeu o menino, abaixando a mão – Você é de alguma gangue*?

-...

...

- Hoje eu vou fazer um comunicado. Na semana que vem, realizaremos a convenção esportista, como todos os anos fazemos. Vocês terão participação especial como jurados dos esportes, já que não precisam de crédito. Mas poderão participar sem problemas das corridas e da grande maratona. Alguém está interessado?

Turururururu.... A mesa de Naruto tremia como um vulcão pré-erupto.

- GYAHAHAHAHAHA! – Riu costumeiramente – E então, Sasuke, eu te desafio! Vamos duelar nessa maratona e nas corridas! E então, como vai ser? Vai aceitar? Hã?

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nara Shikamaru riu.

- Ei, Naruto, sabe, esse Uchiha Sasuke nunca perdeu uma competição de corrida sequer. Sabe, ele já ganhou prêmios e muito mais...

- É, Naruto, não tem como o Sasuke-kun aceitar um desafio de um amador como vo-

- Aceito. Quais os termos?

Bom, Haruno Sakura capotou.

- Tudo o que você precisa fazer é terminar em primeiro. Se nem eu nem você terminarmos em primeiro, os dois perdem. A corrida de 100 metros rasos e a maratona em volta do bairro.

- Ah, não fique muito triste se perder. Ou melhor, se prepare para isso.

- Você também, seu metido!

x-X-x

Os fogos explodiram no céu.

- Damos inicio agora à nossa XXIV (Vigésima Quarta) Competição Escolar Esportiva da Maizen Garden. Visada à confraternização de classes, haverá uma Maratona percorrendo o _Sakura Mart, _o colégio e três quarteirões do bairro. Dessa forma, nós... Naruto?

- Empresta aí o microfone... Ah, pronto. E AI PESSOAL?

- KYAAH NARUTO-KUN! – Ah fãs do loirinho gritaram, emocionadas.

- E aí, pais e mães e pessoal da escola, fã clube do Uchiha também preste atenção aqui! A gente vai fazer uma competição de 100 metros extra, uma particular, então se vocês quiserem ver, vai ser antes da maratona! Falou! – E saiu do palco. Sasuke bateu na própria testa.

- Mas que... Idiota.

x-X-x

Ambos Sasuke e Naruto se encontravam inclinados para frente. Visavam à linha de chegada no menor tempo.

"Eu vou ganhar, com certeza" – Pensou convicto Naruto.

"Eu quero muito comer bolo de maçã" – Pensou convicto Sasuke. Enfim, nosso Uchiha não estava tão preocupado em ganhar, ele pensava que ganharia naturalmente, como sempre. Mas mal ele sabia que, enquanto ele comia salgadinhos orgânicos feitos pela mamãe e pesquisava fotos do loiro, enquanto mandava preparar pôsteres A3 de fotos do loiro no ginasial, Naruto treinava arduamente com pesos de mais de 10 quilos, corridas longas e curtas, fazia agachamentos, abdominais, treinou velocidade, respiração (até mesmo embaixo d'água). Sim, Naruto trabalhou arduamente.

- Em posição... Preparar... VÃO! – O juiz disparou para cima com a pistola e ambos dispararam.

Sasuke, em velocidade comum, era muito mais rápido que um atleta normal. Mas Naruto estava preparado. Quando se deu por si, estava ultrapassando o Uchiha.

- Tsc. "Não vou perder para esse imbecil, como se eu fosse!" – E aumentou a velocidade. Equiparou a Naruto e o ultrapassou.

- "Haha, como esperava do meu rival! Mas não vou deixar!" – E aumentou a velocidade. Ok, a corrida estava cabeça a cabeça, faltavam segundos para a chegada, as fãs gritavam como loucas e Naruto tropeçou.

- Mah? – Sasuke olhou para trás... E tropeçou.

Mas não se enganem. Naruto viu uma brecha, deu impulso e se atirou. Sasuke se esticou e se atirou como pode. E então...

- E então...? - O juiz arregalou os olhos. Os jurados discutiram, discutiram. Chamaram o juiz e cochicharam para ele.

- Incrivelmente, senhoras e senhores, ocorreu aqui pela primeira vez com um Uchiha... UM EMPATE!

- WHAAAAAAAA! – A multidão foi à loucura. Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos caídos, lado a lado. Naruto mal respirava. Falou alguns palavrões. Mas quem estava chocado mesmo era Sasuke.

- "Empate? Não, isso só pode ser mentira. Empate! Mas... Mas na maratona, não vou deixar esse segundão vencer!"

x-X-x

- Naruto, tudo bem? – Kushina sentou ao lado do filho que tomava um gole gigante de limonada.

- Mãe, argh, eu acho que to tão feliz que posso correr mais quinze corridas!

- Ah, mas isso não é fisicamente possível para um corpo humano. E eu sei que você não gosta de ir pro consultório.

- Ei, até parece que eu vou ficar tão cansado assim. – Kushina era médica e sempre arrastava Naruto para exames de rotina.

- E o Sasuke-kun... Você se lembra dele?

- Hm? Como assim, eu estudo com ele...

- Não, ele ia em casa... Ah, mas vocês eram muito pequenos, você não deve se lembrar. Apesar de tudo, nós temos fotos...

- Ah, vai me dizer mesmo que aquele ricasso ia brincar com meus brinquedos humildes e com esse plebeu aqui? Imagino, até criança esse metido devia empinar o nariz.

- Imagina... Você mal sabe Naruto. – A verdade era bem diferente. Naruto engatinhava em direção a algo, um ursinho, por exemplo. Sasuke logo chamava a atenção de algum jeito, de forma que Naruto deixasse o brinquedo de lado. Ou seja, era ciumento que nem o cão. E sempre que ia à casa dos Uzumaki, grudava no loiro de um jeito que era difícil na hora de ir embora.

- Bom, eu não me lembro mesmo.

- Kushina! – Alguém abraçou a ruiva por trás e quase a derrubou da cadeira.

- Mikoto... Boa tarde...

- Ah, como você está fofa hoje! E ainda mais, Naruto-kun, empatou com o Sasuke-kun! Você sabia que ele costumava correr profissionalmente no ginasial? Ganhou algumas medalhas e prêmios, mas essa é a primeira vez que empata! – Exclamou a morena, animada - Tinha que ser com o filho da Kushi-chan. Nyaaa!

- Aww, Mikoto, desse jeito não dá!

- Mas é verdade, né!

Naruto sorrateiramente se locomoveu para o terraço.

x-X-x

- Ah. Bom, agora eu tenho que ganhar a maratona para ganhar o desafio. Mas esse Sasuke, ele é realmente muito bom, o final foi meio idiota, ele só perdeu por que olhou pra trás. Devia ter continuado a correr. Bah, que seja. – Sorriu animado com a próxima fase. Sasuke, na visão do loiro, ali de cima, estava cercado de meninas histéricas, mas ele procurava algo em volta. Frustrado por não encontrar, se encontrou com sua mãe e foi tomar água. Naruto sorriu de lado.

- Ele realmente deve me reconhecer! Porque ele despreza todo mundo, afinal... – E sorriu um pouco mais animado que antes.

x-X-x

Sasuke e Naruto já corriam à frente de todos os outros alunos. Isso já era de se esperar, os dois idiotas competindo à frente dos outros. Porém, aconteceu algo que para Naruto era imperdoável. Como se a vida não gostasse muito do loiro, o cadarço desamarrou enquanto corria e quando viu, estava tropeçando para cima de Sasuke. Cairia e machucaria o moreno e isso não seria justo numa competição.

Desequilibrou-se para o lado, mas sentiu uma dor extremamente forte. Como se não bastasse, aquela era uma rua elevada e Naruto caiu do barranco que dava na rua debaixo. É, arranhado, cortado, havia de perder a corrida e seu pé doía demais. Ele nem conseguia mexer.

- Será que quebrou? E o pior, eu vou perder... – Ofegou, sentindo uma dor de cabeça forte. Depois de tudo o que treinou...

O som de algo deslizando o fez despertar. O moreno parou ao lado de Naruto com o cenho franzido.

- O que houve?

-... Engraçado, né? Eu tropecei no cadarço. – comentou, rindo fracamente. E isso era hora pra rir?

-... Imbecil. – De repente Naruto se via nas costas de Sasuke.

- Hei! Comigo nas costas você não vai correr tão rápido, então me deixa aí que logo alguém me acha.

- Você é retardado ou o que? Espera você realmente é retardado.

- Eu to falando sério, nunca falei mais sério na minha vida.

- Eu também estou falando sério. Agora cala essa boca.

-... Você... – Naruto sorriu, apesar de ser frustrante – É um cara legal, no final das contas.

- "No começo eu não era?" – Sasuke chorou internamente (Já que é a primeira impressão que fica...). Mas então recuperou as forças e de repente escalou o barranco perfeitamente, como se nem estivesse carregando ninguém. E em alguns minutos estava na liderança de novo.

- Mas... – Naruto cerrou os olhos. Por mais que treinasse, a diferença era visível. Maldição, ele era tão pior...

Sasuke atingiu a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar. E Naruto em segundo, já que estava nas costas de Sasuke.

- No final... – Sasuke sorriu – Eu ganhei né? Segundão.

- Argh, se você não tivesse me feito um favor, eu ia te bater.

"Mas..." – O Uchiha suspirou, deixando Naruto na tenda médica e se apoiando numa mesa, deliberadamente. Levemente cansado. – "Nessa situação... Eu não poderia permitir que outra pessoa chegasse em segundo que não você, imbecil".

-... Não fraturou, graças a Deus.

- Que bom, depois de uns dias eu vou poder voltar a praticar os clubes, né?

- Claro. Uma semana, ok? – Advertiu Kushina, a médica-mãe.

- O-K...

Suspirou. "Segundão, segundão, segundo lugar..."

- Aaaarrf! – grunhiu bagunçando o próprio cabelo.

- Continue tentando, eterno segundo-lugar.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! EU VOU TE BATER! – Naruto saltou da cadeira de cara no chão. O seu pé ainda doía.

- Imbecil, não se mexa. – Reclamou Sasuke, levantando o loiro caído. Naruto só olhou de lado, emburrado. Mas Sasuke...

"No fundo ele deve se importar comigo, ou sei lá. Se não, não teria me ajudado. Às vezes ele só queria esfregar na minha cara que eu era o segundo... Segundo... ISSO ME IRRITAAAA!"

x-X-x

Dia seguinte, Naruto andava lentamente com as muletas. Adentrou a classe evitando olhar o moreno.

"Não, não, isso está errado!"

- Uchiha Sasuke! – Bradou – Da próxima vez, eu vou te derrotar! Com certeza!

- Hmpf, pode tentar. "Nii-san**".

- Ni... AAAH, SEU MALDITO!

E foi assim que começou a bela história de um (in)comum romance colegial.

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**

Hoje é dia 27 de junho e anteontem pereceu um famoso ídolo, Michael Jackson. Que sua alma descanse em paz e minhas sinceras condolências à família Jackson.

Atenciosamente, corporações Kirane Beehp.

Olha, é bem baseado em Special A, mas no fundo não é não. Eu vou misturar vários animes numa fic Romantic.

(*) = As gangues japonesas costumam usar máscaras, penteados estranhos, faixas na testa, capas pretas com o seu nome de guerra. E o Kakashi participa da gangue do tio ovelha-negra de Sasuke, Obito.

(**) = "Nii-san", em japonês "Sr. Número dois".

Bye-nii!!


	2. Rivais?

**Notas Iniciais: **Mesmo não recebendo muitas reviews, tipo, essa fanfic já está inteira na minha cabeça (porque ela termina parecida com Itazura na Kiss, não, ela termina quando acabar o ano letivo do terceiro ano deles na escola. É meio longa). Por mais que ninguém acompanhe, eu vou continuar postando capítulos. Talvez um dia alguém leia... Ah, sim, vocês têm preguiça de ler a introdução? Porque quase ninguém deixou reviews, acho que ninguém leu além da terceira linha, tsc.

Sabiam que "Muleta" se escreve assim? Que surpresa!

**Avisos gerais: **Fanfic com temas "meio" adultos (não passam de cenas pervertidas, nada muito a fundo). Contém Yaoi onde hemorragias nasais te deixarão convalescente. A princípio, o casal imutável que eu sempre amei e continuarei amando será Sasuke + Naruto (O vulgo SasuNaru). Contém palavrões e palavras absurdas de acordo com semântica, neologismo e trocadilhos. Quem não quiser um infarto, não é recomendável. Contém cenas fortes que podem causar traumas. Isso é tudo. (90% desse texto é pura lorota).

P.S: Naruto em pertence! Tanto que Rock Lee é um galã cobiçado, Yamanaka Ino na realidade é um homem e Sabaku no Gaara é viciado em leite morno!

_Uma escola que se assemelha ao paraíso. Nesse colégio, somente três coisas acabam importando para os alunos: Primeiramente, dinheiro. Sim, quanto mais dinheiro melhor você será. Segundo, status. Ou seja, aparência, personalidade escolar etc, você é bonito, é popular e sociável (às vezes nem tanto), você tem status. E por último, notas escolares, o que não as deixa menos importantes. A sua média escolar, créditos extras de atividades como clubes, voluntariado e conselho estudantil, por exemplo, são muito visadas._

_Esta escola chamada Maizen Garden é regida por ninguém menos que a sub prefeita da cidade, Tsunade "Hime". E há mais um detalhe exclusivo: Os alunos são divididos por classes classificatórias. Pode parecer discriminação, mas no fundo, os melhores alunos precisam de aulas com conhecimentos avançados. Portanto, foi eleita a classe "Especial A". Os sete melhores são convidados a essa classe, ela existindo em todas as séries. Depois da "EA", se dividem as classes em ordem: A, B, C, D e, a pior de todas, a classe sub julgada: E. Ao que parece, nessa classe só se encontram as Gal-girls, membros de gangues, delinquentes e bolsistas com menos de 20% de premiação (ou seja, de notas baixas). _

_Por essas e outras, por fora da escola, os alunos davam apelidos a escola. O mais comum deles era..._

**Maizen Paradise**

"**O paraíso Maizen"**

**Capítulo 2: **Rivais?

_Hinata e Sai mostram as garras!_

O Sol brilhava mais vívido que nunca, de rachar o crânio ali em Tokyo. Mas a Especial A não estava em Tokyo, de qualquer forma. Estava num avião, indo especificamente para a ilha paradisíaca de propriedade particular Hyuuga, em Fiji.

- PUUUTS! OLHA AQUILO! OLHA ISSO! WOW! – Naruto gritava animadamente de um lado para o outro, dentro do avião particular. A atmosfera em volta dele parecia ofuscar até o Sol. Mas, em compensação, do outro lado do avião, a escuridão do halo de Sasuke congelava qualquer ser vivo. A aura das trevas mais terrível do mundo. E a vítima do olhar demoníaco era ninguém menos que...

- Aah, Hinata-chan, muuuito obrigado por me convidar! Eu nunca fui para o exterior, ou melhor, nunca viajei de avião antes! Isso tudo é tão legal...

Sim, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Flashback!** (Primeiro Flashback! *solta confetes*)

Sasuke. Um Uchiha pode ter tudo o que quer e quando quer. Então, porque era tão difícil convidar alguém para um feriado numa ilha do Caribe? Era um ser humano inferior, como todos os outros. Mas ele simplesmente.

- Naruto... Ei, Naruto.

- Hum? Ah, oi Sasuke. Estou estudando, então...

- Ah, s-sim. Eu vi que você... Estava... Estudando. – "Porque eu estou tão nervoso?! Apenas estaremos eu e ele na praia sem outras pessoas inúteis atrapalhando. Mas acho que o problema é esse... Quando tem outras pessoas é fácil, eu só preciso irritá-lo e ele me persegue naturalmente, com montes de desafios e competições. Mas sozinhos, eu faria uma besteira..."

O tipo de besteira que só poderia ser mostrada a partir do quarto capítulo!

- Sasuke, eu nunca vi você gaguejando. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está doente? – O livro levantou os olhos do livro de História Mundial

- Não. "Doente? Esse cara é inocente mesmo ou ta querendo briga?"

- Então o que? Ah, já sei. Eu entendo seus sentimentos.

- O... Que?! "Não é possível, será que ele realmente entende..." – Sasuke sentiu um frio na barriga e uma súbita sensação de expectativa.

- Você quer que eu agite alguma menina, é? Ah, pode pedir para mim, Sasuke, eu te ajudo!

DOOON

- Como você é...! Argh, ok, continue estudando, mas você nunca vai passar de um segundão. – Irritou-se Sasuke, marchando para sua cadeira como se cada passada rachasse uma placa tectônica.

- Ei! Eu estava querendo ajudar e você me chama de segundão, você é um...!

- U-Uzumaki-kun?

Sasuke sentiu uma batida falhar. Se havia mais alguém no mundo que poderia ter uma ilha em Fiji e teria interesse no loiro de olhos azuis mais escandaloso do mundo... Esse alguém era Hyuuga...

- Hinata! Raro ouvir você falando, hehe.

- Sim... Er... Meus pais me disseram para levar alguns amigos... Para a nossa propriedade em Fiji... Então, ah... Se você quiser.

- FIIJI? EU VOU! Ah, Hinata, _VERY VERY THANKS TO YOU_! – Berrou o loiro, abraçando a menina que nada fez se não corar e sorrir.

- De nada... Digo _You're welcome_...

- Hahaha, você é bem legal, Hinata!

Enquanto isso, Sasuke pensavam em 108 maneiras diferentes de matar uma Hyuuga. Burlar a segurança, entrar no quarto com uma faca, esfaquear a garganta... Botar veneno no chá... Explodir a mansão inteira e provocar uma guerra entre duas famílias poderosas...

**Fim do Flashback**

E não era para ser assim. Na mente de Sasuke, eles fariam **** e **** e *******, mas isso SÓ DEPOIS DO CAPÍTULO QUATRO! (N.A: Eu ainda não garanto nada).

- Ei, Sasuke, você tem alguma praia particular também?

Algo como um poder de ressurreição bateu no peito de Sasuke. O moreno apenas levantou três dedos, com um sorriso de lado.

- Whoooa. Eu nunca viajei pra fora do Japão, mas vocês têm até praias particulares no exterior!

- Hmpf.

- Mas, Sasuke-san, você vai ficar na sua casa em uma das ilhas Fiji? – O demônio oculto em Hinata começava a se mostrar. Mas Sasuke já tinha uma cartada.

- Assim eu imaginava, mas como a sua mãe ofereceu a sua casa de veraneio generosamente, eu vou me hospedar por lá. Ah, por isso, os Uchiha estão agradecidos. – Comentou cinicamente trocando sorrisos com Hinata. Mas os olhos, ah, os olhos faiscavam.

"Que medo" – Sakura se encolhia.

- Logo estaremos pousando. – Comentou Sai, olhando pela janela.

- Aah, vai logo jatinho, vai logo, logo! – Repetia o loiro, pulando como um macaco em seu assento. – Vaaai!

- Por mais que você grite o avião não vai mais rápido que isso, ou vai nos colocar em risco. – Shino calou Naruto de uma vez.

Mas de certa forma, o avião corria risco de combustão interna com as fagulhas que se chocavam ocasionalmente, provindas do olhar mortal de Hinata e de Sasuke, apesar de sorrirem.

x-X-x

- OLHA QUE ENORME! – Exclamou Naruto, pisando na areia sem chinelos e, dessa forma, queimando os pés – Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai!!! – Rangeu os dentes, se jogando na areia e rolando para os lados. Escutou um resmungo e o som de algo caindo ao seu lado. Levantou os olhos e viu um par de chinelos.

- Imbecil. – escutou a voz de Sasuke se afastando.

Logo, uma mão delicada ajudou Naruto a se levantar.

- Hinata, muito obrigado. MUITO MELHOR do que um certo IDIOTA que só taca as coisas pra você e mesmo sabendo que você está machucado, te chama de IMBECIL.

- Ah... Hahaha... – O olhar vitorioso quase imperceptível atingiu Sasuke como um míssil.

"Se é guerra que ela quer, hah, ela terá GUERRA!"

- Dá pra nadar um bom pedaço, daqui até aquela rocha. – Sasuke disse de forma alta, intencionalmente.

- É, você quer apostar? Quem chegar primeiro vence!- exclamou Naruto, já assumindo uma postura de desafio. Hinata não poderia contra-atacar essa.

- Hm... Dessa vez, vamos fazer algo diferente.

Hinata previu perigo. Muito perigo, seis palavras carregadas de intencionalidade, uma coisa absurda que Hinata entendeu de primeira, mas Naruto mal sabia o risco que corria.

- Ah? O que você quer?

- Vamos apostar... Uma ordem.

- Ordem?

- Quem ganhar vai obedecer a uma ordem do vencedor, pelo tempo que ela for especificada.

-Pode vir com o que quiser! E quando eu ganhar, você vai ter que obedecer uma ordem minha! Hehe, fácil!

- Então vamos. No "três". Um... Dois... Três. – Naruto correu e, rapidamente, se jogou contra o mar, nadando. Sasuke caminhou calmamente em direção ao mar e começou seu nado. Três minutos e dois segundos, lá estava Sasuke, uma braçada à frente de Naruto. O loiro sentiu aquela vontade de berrar.

- REVANCHE!

- Claro, claro, mas não por hoje, afinal, você vai ter muito que fazer. Se lembra? A minha ordem.

-...!

x-X-x

Todos estavam de volta à mansão. Tomavam seus banhos para jantarem. Em alguns minutos, já devidamente limpos e com roupas leves de verão, sentavam-se à mesa. Naruto era o único que faltava. Já em Sasuke, ali bem imponente, se viam resquícios de um sorriso bem satisfeito. Algumas pessoas como Shikamaru já conseguiam até entender de onde vinha essa felicidade.

**Fleshibéqui –zun zun zun-**

-A ordem é? – perguntou o loiro, abaixando a cabeça, orem apertando os punhos em raiva.

- Preste bem atenção. Você terá, por todo o tempo em que ficarmos aqui, me tratar por "-Sama", obedecer todos os meus mais simples pedidos e me acompanhar em todos os lugares. Em suma/ Será meu escravo particular.

- O que? Mas a sua ordem implica em seguir mais ordens!

- Bom, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de aceitar o desafio de forma tão impulsiva. Agora é tarde para voltar atrás. Ou melhor, se não o quiser fazer, não o faça. Vaie star quebrando sua própria palavra, mas eu entendo que deve ser bem humi-

- EU FAÇO!

E então, o bendito sorriso de satisfação nada escondido brotou no rosto do moreno.

**Fim do fleshibequi. –zupooon- **

E ali estava esperando seu escravinho. Cruzou os dedos de uma das mãos na outra, por cima da mesa, como o chefe de uma empresa. E então sorriu, ao ver ninguém menos que o loiro adentrar pela grande porta da sala de janta. O motivo da felicidade? Ah, era nada mais ou menos que rabo e orelhas de raposa. Sim, aquela era uma das ordens de Sasuke.

- Tsc. – Resmungou Naruto e Sasuke pigarreou alto. O loiro olhou bem fundo nos olhos do Uchiha e então disse, em alto e bom som, claramente irritado.

- Aqui estou vossa Majestade Sasuke-sama. Faça como bem entender. – Disse, como um robô, quase tão vermelho quanto uma pimenta do reino.

- Pf... Fff... – Sasuke tapou a boca por alguns segundos, olhando para outro lado. Mal conseguia conter o riso. O contrário de Shikamaru que, claro, nada tinha a ver com aquilo.

- Ahahahaha! O que é isso? Hahahaha!

- Naruto-kun... – Sai pensou por alguns instantes. Nesse caso, deveria dizer algo positivo e que não ofendesse o amigo e, sim, o fizesse se sentir melhor. Era como dizia o seu livro. - ... Ficou muito bem assim.

E o punho do loiro voou na direção do topo da cabeça do pobre garoto.

- Seu bastardo! Vai falar isso pra sua avó, vai! – Reclamou, irritado, indo se sentar ao lado do seu "mestre". Sai massageou o galo, confuso.

- O que... Eu disse de errado? – Se perguntou. Sakura bateu no próprio rosto, meneando negativamente.

Naruto se virou calmamente para Sasuke, com uma expressão dividida entre terrível aborrecimento e uma tentativa frustrada de sorriso.

- Algo mais, Sasuke-sama?

- Ah, sim, por favor, pegue a comida e me dê... Na boca.

- Oi?

- Você escutou, estou sem vontade de usar minhas mãos. Sirva-me.

- Ora seu...! Tsc, s-sim, como quiser. – Naruto pegou forçadamente a comida e, com os ohashi, foi dando a comida na boca de Sasuke aos poucos, esperando que mastigasse ao seu ritmo e engolisse. E nesses intervalos, comia sua própria comida, sem perceber, com o mesmo ohashi. É claro que os olhos de Sasuke não passaram despercebidos. Beijo. Beijo indireto. Uhuhu.

"Nada-além-de-beijos-indiretos-e-consecutivos. Você perdeu, Hinata."

E, do outro lado da mesa, Hinata escondia sua profunda frustração. Sasuke era, de longe, o melhor em tudo.

- Naruto, o chá. – Sasuke pediu. Naruto, relutante, pegou a xícara, girou em suas mãos para mexer as ervas do fundo e empurrou em direção à boca de Sasuke. O moreno afastou a xícara, olhando irritado para o loiro.

- Seja gentil, você é o escravo, se lembra?

- AH É? ENTÃO EU VOU TOMAR TUDO! – E tomou o chá. Ok, aquilo não deveria ter sido feito, de qualquer forma. Sasuke pegou o loiro pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás e roçando, então, ambos os lábios, os seus e os do loiro, disse sem desviar o olhar.

- E se agora eu quisesse tomar de você à força? É melhor que você não faça mais isso. – Os rostos muito próximos eram quase uma tentação para o moreno. Naruto então se espantou e fechou os olhos.

- Eu entendo. Entendo seus sentimentos, Sasuke. – O moreno soltou Naruto, se afastando assustado. A maior parte das pessoas da mesa comentou em tom baixo "finalmente". O Uchiha engoliu em seco.

- E-entendeu? – Estava bem assustado. Naruto teria descoberto? E antes da hora? Não, aquilo não era certo.

- Sim. Entendi. Não adianta esconder mais que você...

-...

- Gosta muito de chá verde! Me desculpe por ter tomado, ok? Vou pegar mais, espera aí! – E correu para a cozinha. Sasuke... Bom, sua alma se perdeu num grande vórtice vazio, gritando desesperadamente "MAS QUE GRANDE IDIOTA!".

x-X-x

Cerca de nove horas da noite, os jovens resolviam ir para as devidas camas. Não era uma regra de horário nem nada, apenas estavam cansados da viagem. Cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, exceto...

- O que? Mas eu preciso dormir!

- Bom, invariavelmente, a regra diz "todo tempo que estivermos aqui". E se eu, pro acaso, quiser um copo d'água a noite, eu não vou me levantar para pegar. Você vai.

- Mas... mas!

- Ok, pode ir dormir. Quebre sua promessa.

-... OK, ok, você venceu! Maldição! – Naruto entrou bufando e batendo o pé no quarto de Sasuke. O Uchiha, lentamente, fechou a porta atrás de si. Agora sim era o momento, e nada o impediria. Naruto não teve nem tempo de pestanejar, se via empurrado contra a cama macia, os punhos presos ao lado da cabeça pelas mãos do maior.

- Naruto. Eu vou te dizer algo sério, então me escute. E também não diga nada, ou será pior.

-... – Nem saberia o que dizer naquela situação. Sasuke estava... Ele estava... Estava quase...

- Naruto, eu te a-

- AAAAAH! – O loiro berrou, empurrando Sasuke para longe e se empurrando junto. O loiro tremia de medo. – E-eu vi... Vi um vulto na janela...

O moreno franziu o cenho e se aproximou da janela. Não tinha nada ali. Aquela era uma suposta desculpa de Naruto para fugir dele? Se era, ah, ele iria sofre. Foi nesse pensamento que tomou um susto, dando um passo para trás ao ver o vulto passar novamente. Foi tão rápido que só conseguiu ver a silhueta pousando numa árvore e depois, ao chão, sair correndo para qualquer lugar no jardim. De longe, por pouco, mas conseguiu avistar a cabeleira negra da jovem Hyuuga.

"MALDITA SEJA!" – Sasuke respirou bem fundo e se virou para o loiro. O mesmo se encolhia em um lado da cama, disposto a dormir. Ou melhor, já tinha dormido. Droga, perdera a maior oportunidade de sua vida. Maldita seja Hyuuga Hinata.

x-X-x

Manhã. Os raios solares instauravam o mais novo dia no ambiente. Naruto se retorceu e então virou, sentindo um estranho e terrivelmente gostoso conforto. Algo o abraçava tão ternamente e ao mesmo tempo passava uma sensação de segurança. Mal queria abrir os olhos, apenas se entregou ao dono dos braços fortes, retribuindo o carinho com seus próprios braços. Ah, gostoso, muito gostoso. A respiração fraca, o sobe e desce do tórax... Espera. Mas... Era bom se lembrar do motivo de ter alguém ali, o agarrando. Resmungou qualquer coisa, se lembrando da noite anterior. Era o Sasu...

- MAAH! – Berrou, se tacando para trás, caindo da cama e rolando em direção à parede. O moreno entreabriu os olhos, meramente irritado por ter sido acordado. Esfregou as pálpebras com as costas da mão e grunhiu por ter seu abraço interrompido.

- O que é?

- Vo-vo-vo-você estava me... Me...

- Ah, eu devo ter estranhado uma presença na minha cama quando eu durmo. – Simplificou, sentando na cama e se levantando, bagunçando displicentemente as madeixas escuras. Nada vestia para cobrir o tórax e Naruto viu, apenas por um vislumbre, que apenas usava sua samba canção. Muitas, eu repito, MUITAS pessoas dariam até suas próprias almas para poder dormir e acordar com Uchiha Sasuke só de cueca numa cama king size, de conchinha a noite inteira com ele e, de quebra, poder agarrar o moreno pelas manhãs. Mas Naruto era um tapado e mal sabia aproveitar direito os limões que a vida lhe dava. (N.A: Limões, lemon, há, sacaram? Hã? Ok, parei).

O loiro se levantou com calma e, como num flash-super-rápido-back, se lembrou da aposta e de suas conseqüências. Engoliu em seco, se forçando a olhar para o lado.

- Sasuke-sama vai querer alguma coisa?

- Bom, quero. Pegue minhas roupas no armário e me vista.

- Hã?

Sim, Uchiha Sasuke queria exatamente isso. Naruto foi, resignado e aturdido, até o armário e de lá tirou uma bermuda e uma camisa de botões e sem mangas. Suspirou e pediu "gentilmente" que Sasuke levantasse os braços.

- Vai, Sasuke-teme-sama, mexa-se. – Sasuke olhou Naruto de forma divertida e riu de lado, fazendo como pedia. Ah, aí é que nosso Uchiha pode se deliciar. As mãos sutis de Naruto passearam por toda a extensão de sua barriga até seu pescoço ao retirar lentamente a regata. E então, o moreno logo começou a devanear em seu teatro interior.

**Teatro emocional mais íntimo de Uchiha Sasuke**

-Hm... – Naruto corou bruscamente, virando o rosto. – Sasuke-sama... Eu não me sinto confortável fazendo tal coisa.

- Hmpf. Eu sei que no fundo, você se sente muito bem. Deixe-me ajudá-lo, então. – As mãos do moreno deslizaram para dentro do pijama azul do loiro. Um suspiro de surpresa e um leve gemido.

- S-Sasuke-sama! Não podemos! N-não... Devemos...

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui. Não interessa a eles o que nós fazemos. – Sasuke pegou Naruto fortemente em seus braços, se aproximando tanto do loiro que as testas se tocavam sutilmente.

- Então...! Então me beija, Sasuke! Beija-me como se não houvesse amanhã! – E então se pegaram. Sim, naquele amasso cinematográfico com direito à câmera girando em volta dos dois, respiração ofegante e podemos até fingir que eles dormem e acordam com hálitos impecáveis...!

- OY! OOOY! SASUKE!

**Fim do teatro emocional mais íntimo de Uchiha Sasuke.**

- Saaasuke'tteba! Em que planeta você está? Terra para Uchiha Sasuke, câmbio?!

- Câmbio? Não é isso que se diz numa transmissão espacial... Digo, o que foi, segundão?

- Você ficou aí viajando com cara de retardado um tempo, então eu resolvi te acordar... E NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!

- Hm. – Grunhiu o Uchiha, se levantando e constatando que já estava vestido. – Vamos descer.

- Eu estou de pijamas!

- Você não se trocou enquanto, como você disse, eu estava "viajando com cara de retardado"?

- Hã... Bateu aquela preguiça...

- Se troque, depressa.

- Ta bom, ta bom, Sasuke-_sama_. – E saiu em passos apressados até seu quarto, voltando pronto para sair. – Para onde a Hinata-chan...

- Nova ordem: Trate os outros por sobrenome.

- Hum? E porque isso de repente?

- Porque eu quero e isso é uma ordem.

- Tsc... Você é um bastardo.

- Pouco me importa o que você acha que eu sou – Oh, Sasuke. Terrível mentira, huh? É feio mentir. – Apenas faça o que eu mando, imbecil.

-... Onde a Hyuuga... Disse que iríamos hoje?

- Enquanto estiver de dia, faremos o que fizemos ontem. Porém, Sakura sugeriu e os outros acabaram achando divertido fazer um pequeno teste de coragem. Existe uma pequena ilha há alguns quilômetros de distância mais para o meio da praia, ela possui uma caverna que, muitos que lá foram, dizem ser assombrada. É o que veremos hoje à noite.

Naruto era destemido, corajoso e nobre. Mas tinha um medo incontrolável de fantasmas e coisas sobrenaturais.

- Aah, mas todos precisamos ir?

- Precisamente.

- Hm, eu... Não posso entrar em lugares escuros à noite por que... Meu pai disse que... Hã... Porque eu tenho uma doença e...

- Se algo acontecer, eu te protejo. - Sasuke riu, empurrando Naruto contra a parede. Aproximou os lábios de sua orelha e sussurrou, sensualmente. – Gatinho medroso.

Se afastou bem à tempo de ver Naruto virar um tomate vermelho e berrar a plenos pulmões:

- QUEM É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MEDROSOOOO!!!??

x-X-x

Madrugada, entrada da caverna assombrada.

-Aaaaa... – Naruto tremia nas bases, apesar de nem ser tão assustador assim.

- Assombrado? Isso aí? Pensei que teriam esqueletos com o rosto do Orochimaru algemados nas paredes, aranhas do tamanho de carros e luzes malignas... – Foi comentando Sai, sem muito sentimento, apesar de sorrir.

"Apesar de ser bem simples, é ainda um tanto... um tanto..." Engoliu em seco.

- Tsc. Não vai acontecer nada, acalme essa sua cabeça de vento.

- E-Eu sei disso, seu bastardo! – Apesar de dizer isso, ainda sentia malditos calafrios percorrendo por toda a espinha. Arfou e cruzou os braços.

- É o seguinte – Sakura chamou a atenção para si – Vamos sair sozinhos com uma vela cada um. Você deve ir até o fundo da caverna, lá existe um templo. Deixe a vela lá e retorne no escuro. Eventualmente, você pode encontrar alguém que esteja no caminho de ida ou volta, mas não deve se juntar à ele ou ela, já que na volta você não poderá enxergar. Tem que prestar atenção no caminho na ida, ou vai ficar perdido. É só isso, eu vou primeiro. – Logo a rosada pegava sua vela e ia destemida caverna adentro.

x-X-x

-S-Sua vez, Naruto-kun... – Hinata entregou-lhe a vela e sorriu, como se lhe desse coragem ao loiro assim. O menino assentiu, adentrando a tortuosa caverna assustadora, tremendo de... Bom, medo.

- Vai lá, seu cagão, você consegue. – Gemeu para si mesmo, atravessando silenciosamente. O ambiente era coberto por paredes úmidas, rochas e teias de aranha onde quer que se olhe. Não havia esqueletos ou ossos, mas estava tudo na mais perfeita calma. Tanta que era possível até se preocupar.

- O Shikamaru saiu já faz tempo, já deveria estar voltando... – O loiro parou ao perceber uma pequena entrada na parede ao seu lado. Era apenas uma fresta e seria possível passar por ali apenas se esgueirando de lado. Engoliu em seco e pisou para frente. Escutou o barulho de água, dando outro passo para trás. Água? Um lago? Ele havia pisado no começo de um lago? Não conseguia mais ver à sua frente.

"Como eu consigo me perder numa caverna que só tem um caminho?" – Irritado, tentou se meter na abertura da parede. Esmagou-se por ali até chegar do outro lado, mal teve tempo de comemorar: Seu pé sentiu o chão abaixo de si desmoronar e, quando se deu por si, estava caindo...

x-X-x

Naruto ao estava voltando, aquilo era preocupante.

- Eu sabia que deixar esse idiota sozinho ia dar algum problema. – Reclamou Shikamaru. – Sempre dá problema, sempre!

- Eu vou procurá-lo. – Disse Sai, calmamente entrando na caverna. Uma mão segurou seu braço e ele teve de olhar para trás. – Sasuke-kun?

- Eu vou.

- Seria complicado tentar achá-lo sozinho, podemos ir os dois. – Respondeu o menino, sorrindo sem sentimentos. Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Se o contradissesse ali, todos os imbecis ao seu redor iam sentir que havia algo de diferente naquela afirmação. Afinal, Uchiha Sasuke prefere ir procurar sozinho o jovem, loiro, sensual (?) e indefeso Naruto numa caverna escura, onde NINGUÉM poderia ver nada? Ou atrapalhar? Bom, contragosto permitiu que Sai o seguisse pelo caminho.

Ao chegarem no lago, que a propósito TINHA um píer com um BARCO, o qual Naruto simplesmente não viu, Sai iluminou os lados.

- Uma fresta na parede. – Concluiu, verificando sua largura – Naruto-kun passaria por aqui.

- Que imbecil, que retardado inútil. – Reclamou Sasuke, se espremendo pela abertura – Porque ele não pegou o barco?

- O mais provável seria... Shikamaru-kun teria sentado na porta do templo e tirado um cochilo, esquecendo de devolver o barco à margem e, ao ver que não havia meio de passar, Naruto-kun tentou encontrar outro caminho. E aqui seria esse camin-

Sai parou de falar ao trombar bruscamente com as costas de Sasuke. O moreno olho para baixo, um buraco e tanto.

- Será que... – Sai subitamente empurrou Sasuke para trás e passou à sua frente, se ajoelhando ali. – Naruto-kun? – chamou alto. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, porque Sai estava tão preocupado assim com o loiro? Quer dizer, o loiro era DELE, ele havia visto PRIMEIRO e tinha direitos sobre ele. Era o código, quem viu primeiro fica com o prêmio. Mas Sai ignorava esse código? Ou aquilo tudo era fruto da imaginação de um Sasuke ciumento e possessivo?

- S-Sai? Você está... Eu...

- Está machucado?

- Não consigo... Mexer a perna...

Sai suspirou e olhou em volta. Encontrou uma corda, provavelmente aquele lugar já havia sido encontrado e alguém teria feito o mesmo que Naruto. Portanto, a corda era perfeitamente explicável. Testou sua confiabilidade e foi descendo. Sasuke não ficou muito atrás, antes de chegar ao final da corta, saltou, caindo habilmente no chão. Sai correu com Sasuke ao encontro do loiro. O menino mantinha ambas as pernas para frente, a cabeça tombada para trás como se aquilo aliviasse sua dor e respirava bem fundo. Sasuke e Sai, ambos ligeiramente desesperados se ajoelharam ao lado do loiro.

- Naruto. Naruto, você consegue falar?

- Sim... Dói... – Gemeu, apontando a perna esquerda. Sasuke tentou mexer para verificar se estava quebrada, mas Naruto berrou.

- NÃO, PARA! DÓI! – exclamou choroso e irritado.

- Sua mãe não vai me perdoar.

- Minha mãe não vai ME perdoar. – corrigiu Naruto, irritado. Constatou que Sai também estava ali, olhando tudo apreensivo. – Sai... Obrigado por vir também.

- Hmpf. – Sasuke bufou irritado. Com o Sai ele era todo meiguinho e com ele era na base do grito? Ok, ele iria se lembrar. Respirou fundo, esquecendo aquela babaquice momentaneamente e se concentrou em pegar Naruto de forma que não machucasse mais sua perna.

- Ai! AAI! AIAIAIAIAI! – Berrava o loiro fazendo Sasuke bufar em desagrado.

- Está me deixando surdo...

- Sasuke-kun, como nós vamos subir Naruto-kun pela corda?

-... Suba primeiro. Eu vou amarrá-lo na corda e você o puxa. Então mande a corda de volta e eu subo.

- Entendi. – Sai subia enquanto Naruto fazia uma cara de desagrado. Sasuke estava o salvando. Aquilo era, no mínimo, humilhante. Mais humilhante do que ser seu escravo particular.

- Tsc.

- O que houve? – Sasuke virou a cabeça para encarar o menor. Naruto estava disposto a responder, mas engoliu as palavras. Nunca, anteriormente, esteve tão perto dos olhos de Sasuke. Apesar do escuro, podia se ver perfeitamente o formato amendoado, a íris tão negra quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Hipnotizante, mal conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Nada o permitia desviar o olhar, simplesmente pretendia ficar ali olhando, se não percebesse que os rostos se aproximavam. Tentou dizer algo, mas Sasuke já estava tão perto que seria impossível impedir um bei-

- Sasuke-kun? Pode mandar o Naruto-kun! – Naquele momento, um barulho infernal foi escutado de dentro da cabeça de Sasuke. Algo como se o próprio Diabo estivesse chorando.

- Sai...

- Qual o problema? Tem algo errado? – O menino ponderou confuso.

Sasuke acalmou os nervos, Naruto estava ali em seus braços e qualquer movimento brusco poderia machucá-lo. Ah, Sai, agradeça ao Naruto, ou em breve você e o clã Uchiha se encontrariam no inferno.

O moreno amarrou gentilmente Naruto à corda, de forma que não se machucasse.

- Que é isso, parece um guindaste...

- É, bola de ferro, agora cale a boca.

Naruto ainda ia retrucar, mas sentiu Sai puxar a corda. Virou-se para olhar o menino. O rosto do garoto sempre tão pálido adquiria uma cor levemente vermelha pelo esforço que fazia. Naruto sorriu em gratidão. – Valeu, Sai.

"SEMPRE SAI! QUAL O PROBLEMA DESSE GAROTO?"

Alguém quase explodiu no fundo do buraco, mas nem Naruto quanto Sai viram a expressão extremamente irritada do Uchiha. Quando Naruto terminou de subir, Sai o desamarrou com cuidado e jogou a corda despreocupado para baixo. Deitou o loiro em seu colo, olhando de forma preocupada. Naruto sorriu.

- Eu to bem, Sai. Relaxa.

- Naruto-kun... Eu...

- Opa, cheguei, chega de conversa. – Em menos de um segundo, Sasuke carregava Naruto para fora da caverna. O mais difícil fora passá-lo com um pé só pela abertura da parede sem machucá-lo. Já que duas pessoas definitivamente não caberiam espremidas ali.

E, dessa forma, Sai adquiriu uma certa, pequena e desconhecida por ele mesmo, raiva e Sasuke. Sai... pessoa interessante, essa. Querem escutar a história dele? Ok.

**Sai's Picture book. Narrado por Sai**.

Era um novo ano que começava e eu, sem saber, fui transferido para a minha primeira escola. Sim, porque até então eu só tive professores particulares. Professores esses que me criaram para ser um ser sem emoções e auto-suficiente. Meu professor se chamava Danzou, era, como algumas pessoas diriam, um mau caráter. Mas eu não sei ainda o que isso quer dizer.

Eu esperava que a aula começasse, selecionado para uma classe chamada "Especial A", a sala onde se encontravam os melhores alunos. Cada um em sua própria existência pessoal, se viravam com seus assuntos, pouco ligando para os outros. Eu não sabia bem o que pensar convivendo pela primeira vez com alguém diferente da minha família, não tinha... "emoções" para lidar com aquilo. Eu só sabia algumas coisas que havia lido num livro de auto-ajuda. Devia ser gentil. Uma demonstração de afeto caracterizava a palavra "gentil", portanto, um sorriso sempre deveria ser mostrado.

Assim eu tentei, sempre sorria e respondia formalmente. De alguma forma, as garotas se agradavam disso. Os garotos pouco ligavam. De acordo com aquilo tudo, era uma reação padrão ao sorriso. Todos sorriam de volta ao ver um sorriso, e ao comentar algo útil e agradável, se sentiam à vontade.

Algum tempo se passou e as aulas foram sendo levadas com calma. Não, de acordo com a minha posição social, eu como primo de Sasuke-kun, mas não pertencendo à uma vertente principal, não podia ser o primeiro da classe, então me mantive numa média. Até o dia fortuito em que alguém entrou de forma estrondosa na nossa sala. Coisa rara de se acontecer. Era um aluno novo. E me parecia extremamente feliz por estar na classe. Foi classificado como segundo lugar, roubando friamente o posto de Haruno Sakura. Para mim parecia a mesma coisa, mas aquele garoto... Ele se aproximou da carteira em frente a minha e se sentou.

- Oi! Eu sou Naruto. Qual se nome? – perguntou tão diretamente que eu tive de retroceder um pouco. Se tratava apenas de uma pessoa sociável, só isso.

- Uchi... Digo, Uryuu Sai. – Meus pais pediram que eu não usasse o nome "Uchiha" no colégio, então foi alterado no registro. O garoto loiro pareceu pensar.

- Você parece tanto com aquele menino chato que eu vi no primeiro dia! Sasuke não sei das quantas. Mas ele não dá sorrisos assim... Digo... – o loiro parou e me encarou desconfiado. – Não fique sorrindo assim, sem motivo. Você nem está feliz.

Aquilo em assustou. Como ele sabia que eu não estava feliz? Digo, eu nem sabia o que era felicidade. Surpresa: foi o primeiro dos sentimentos que aprendi com Naruto.

- Bom... – Voltei a sorrir – Não sei o que é... Digo, eu não sei o que é sentir felicidade.

- Ah, isso é um tanto triste. – Tristeza, outra palavra a qual eu desconhecia.

- Também não conheço "tristeza".

- Hã? – o loiro pareceu se irritar – Como assim? O que você sente então?

-... – A resposta óbvia veio aos meus lábios – Nada.

- Eeeeeh? Você não sente NADA? Nadinha? Necas? Pop? – Perguntou, fazendo caretas. Continuei sorrindo.

- Não.

- Wow. Bom... Você precisa de ajuda, certo? Porque não conhecendo as emoções... Você deve se sentir solitário ao ver tanta gente com sorrisos, dando risadas, chorando... E nem mesmo deve saber que se sente sozinho. – Naruto ficou pensativo por um instante.

-... – Era realmente difícil distinguir qualquer coisa. Ele dizia como eu me sentia, mas eu não sabia sentir. De alguma forma o que ele me disse me deixou... Era algo estranho, uma sensação que eu descreveria como algo que eu gostaria de vivenciar novamente.

- Naruto-kun...?

- Sim?

- Eu estou... Eu quero sentir isso de novo, eu acho que é bom. Eu acho... Quando você me disse como eu me sentia, quando você entendeu o que eu sentia antes até de mim... Eu me senti bem em relação à você. É isso o que chamam de "gratidão"? "Felicidade"?

- Isso é... Sai. – Naruto riu, envergonhado – Você é um cara legal.

Desde então, não consigo pensar em nada diferente de sentir as emoções que o ser humano necessita. Naruto-kun me mostrou seu princípio e então eu as venho evoluindo. Quando sinto algo, pergunto para ele imediatamente. No dia em que o loiro machucou o pé eu me senti mal, uma coisa que apertava, queria que ele ficasse bem. No dia seguinte, perguntei à ele sobre isso.

- Ah Sai. Isso é... Digo, você ficou preocupado comigo, porque somos amigos. – Respondeu sorrindo – Obrigado por isso.

- Preocupado... Amigos... – Pensei sobre isso e, então, sorri. Talvez tenha sido o primeiro sorriso que exibia alguma emoção que eu jamais havia dado. – De nada.

- Você sorriu! De verdade! Whoa! Devia sorrir mais vezes. – O loiro me mostrou um de seus sorrisos. Senti meu peito quente, meu corpo todo sentia um conforto inusitado. Aquilo poderia significar o que?

- naruto-kun... Eu... Gosto quando você sorri. – eu disse e então algo me atingiu, uma vermelhidão, senti meu rosto arder. – Naruto-kun, o que é isto?

- Acho que você está com vergonha, hehe.

**Sai's Picture Book – End. (Por hora)**

- Naruto-kun? – Chamou o moreno. Naruto já estava em sua cama, observando a médica enfaixar sua perna. Sasuke havia saído por um tempo, para tomar um banho. Sai também havia adquirido o costume de falar pela terceira pessoa quando perguntava sobre alguma emoção para Naruto. Porque havia descoberto sobre a vergonha, isso tornava as coisas mais difíceis.

- Sim? – Perguntou o amigo, virando a cabeça.

- Quando se sente bravo, irritado, com raiva de alguém porque essa pessoa está perto de outra. Como se chama isso? Digo, está perto de alguém que você simplesmente não quer que se aproxime. Se tem raiva quando essa pessoa recebe mais atenção que você...

- Não entendi nada, repete tudo.

- Err...

- Porque você não fala diretamente para mim, como fazia quando nos conhecemos?

- Eu... tenho... "vergonha".

- Ah... AHAHAHA! Sério? Que gracinha! – Sai corou com o comentário.

- Não diga essas coisas, pro favor, Naruto-kun. Me envergonha ainda mais.

- Ok, ok. Mas pode dizer. Eu não vou ligar mesmo.

- Uh, ok. Naruto-kun... Eu sinto raiva do Sasuke-kun quando ele está perto de você.

-... O que? Você tem ciúmes do Sasuke?

- Ciúmes?

- Hum. Quando se quer algo só para si. Quando não se tem vontade de dividir algo que gosta. Teh, isso significa que você gosta de mim, né? Não vá se apaixonar! Hehehe.

- Apaixonar?

- Ah, Sai, você é tão complicado. Nunca entende nada. Se apaixonar, eu mesmo nunca me apaixonei. Mas é quando se sente extremamente feliz com alguém, quando se quer sempre ficar com ela, quando se sente envergonhado quando essa pessoa te elogia, se sente triste se essa pessoa te maltrata... Se sente furioso se mais alguém se aproxima, e aí vem o pior: Se você estiver mesmo apaixonado, Sai, vai querer beijar essa pessoa. Na boca, que nem nos filmes. Por quê? É natural, o ser humano precisa ter contato físico com o ser que ama. Para constatar que ele vive e respira e também te ama. Portanto deve ser ótimo amar e ser amado, não?

- Hum... – Sai ponderou por um instante e olhou para a média. Ela terminava de engessar o loiro.

- Pronto. Agora, é bom que você fique em repouso. Não se atreva a forçar esse pé se quiser melhorar, vai usá-lo por um mês. Faça uma boa viagem de volta, Sr. Uzumaki. – e então saiu. Naruto suspirou. – Do que estávamos falando, Sai?

- Naruto-kun.... Acho que te amo.

x-X-x

Nada bom mesmo era o fato de que, alguém que estava meramente parado na varanda, escutou a conversa toda. Quais serão as intenções dessa pessoa?

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**

WHAAA, finish. Poisé, meu queri Sai mostra as garras. O terceiro rival de Sasuke. A Hinatinha também é uma boa concorrente, mas não tão forte assim. E agora, o que Naruto-kun dirá? O que ele fará sobre isso? Quem é o ser que observou toda a cena pelo lado de fora da varanda de seu quarto e o que ele fará sobre isso? Descubra no próximo capítulo.

Uou, recebi reviews. Muito very much thanks para **Fooltourniquet, lisa's beck, .x **e **Al-lan's**. Amo muito vocês, de coração. MAS SE DEIXAREM DE LER VOU PARAR DE AMÁ-LOS! (mentira).

Bye-nii!


End file.
